


Sweatpants and Songs About Him

by pjobroadwayslut14



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Monty is kind of stupid, Overthinking, Projecting, So what, as she should, sim being mean to monty], yeah monty and jeanne are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjobroadwayslut14/pseuds/pjobroadwayslut14
Summary: "This is absolutely not how I anticipated spending my Friday night. I'm so lonely, I’ve turned to the Fab Five for company. Sitting in my mountain of tear stained tissues and empty Ben and Jerry's containers, I can’t help but think about how I used to spend my weekends.They normally began with me driving to a bar, and ended the next morning, tangled in a strangers sheets with a head feeling as if it is full of cotton balls. But that was before Percy and I started dating. Perhaps I’ll soon have to return to that endless cycle of drinks, mussed sheets, and cotton balls. And with that thought, I groan and click play on the next episode."a.k.aPercy has been ghosting Monty for the past couple days, and Monty freaks out.
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton, Jeanne Le Brey & Henry "Monty" Montague, Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah & Felicity Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sweatpants and Songs About Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all ! no tw for this one !! the only warning is Monty's mouth, which is expected.
> 
> Please leave feedback if you like it !!
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> (title from the song ''Sweatpants" by Lauv)

This is absolutely not how I anticipated spending my Friday night. I'm so lonely, I’ve turned to the Fab Five for company. Sitting in my mountain of tear-stained tissues and empty Ben and Jerry's containers, I can’t help but think about how I used to spend my weekends. They normally began with me driving to a bar, and ended the next morning, tangled in a stranger's sheets with a head feeling as if it is full of cotton balls. But that was before Percy and I started dating. Perhaps I’ll soon have to return to that endless cycle of drinks, mussed sheets, and cotton balls. And with that thought, I groan and click play on the next episode.

Now, I suppose I should elaborate on that previous statement. To my knowledge, Percy and I never broke up. I say a lot of stupid things, but if I can do anything, it’s determining what exactly I said to piss someone off. In my father’s case, it was usually something about me screwing boys, though I would never go into detail on that particular subject. With my father, at least. Percy is a whole different story. I ponder my own stupidity, and not just about this, thank you very much. I used to go into depth on my hookups and crushes with Percy so often, it’s a miracle he didn’t leave me sooner. We have had our fair share of squabbles, but this situation in particular is certainly unique. He came over to my flat after classes to hang out, and everything seemed completely normal. When he left in the morning he kissed me, told me that he loved me, said he would see me soon, and then walked out the door. Just like he does every time. Now that I entertain the idea, it’s very possible that it could have been the last time he ever does, seeing that he hasn’t called me or answered any of my texts since then. 

I get up from the couch, launching a half-full, warm, smoothie onto the floor.  _ Damn it I swear to fuck if this day gets any worse-  _ which is exactly the moment I step right into the mess, and am seriously tempted to start crying purely out of my own frustration. After angrily whipping the bastard cup into the garbage can, I press pause on the tv and hop on one foot into the bathroom to clean my now strawberry-banana scented foot. Finally entering the bathroom, I seal my phone in a plastic bag to listen to music in the shower, so I don't accidentally break it and solidify myself as the most unlucky man on the planet. I undress, step in the shower, and press shuffle on my playlist. Because Spotify is a bastard son of a damn bitch, the first song that plays is  _ Sycamore Girl _ by Rex Orange County, which is far too accurate, in my opinion, to my current situation to be a coincidence. I’m gratefully reminded that I don’t have roommates, when I begin scream-singing and receive no feedback. And then I feel worse, because Percy would have made fun of me for my terrible vocals. I turn the volume up to the highest setting, and try my hardest to forget that notion.

When I emerge from the steam, wrapped in a towel, I peel my phone out of its bag and text Jeanne.

**You: hey u wanna hang out ? i need some company**

**Jeanne: What kind of company? Where is Percy?**

**You: definitely not the kind you are thinking of . I’ll explain the latter when u get here**

**Jeanne: I will be over in ten. Do you need anything?**

I think on it for a second. After deciding I should lay off on the ice cream for tonight, I type out the reply.

**You: uhhhh cotton balls**

I have just finished getting dressed when she knocks on the door, then immediately opens it with her key. She enters the room, takes one look at the disaster that is the current state of my living room, and says, “Oh Honey….”.

“Listen I-”, and then with no warning she hits me with the;

“Let me see your Spotify history.”

  
  


I hand her my phone, unlocked, and I awkwardly scan her face as she navigates to my most recent plays. I’m no emotion reader, but I can pinpoint the exact moment she sees what I was listening to just minutes ago in the shower. She punctuates her already concerned face with an even more expressive, “Oh Honey…”.

  
  


We settle down on the couch and as I’m unpausing and lowering the volume on my current episode of  _ Queer Eye _ , she asks, “So, what is going on. I am always excited to hang out with my best friend, but I can tell something’s wrong, so, spill.”

I turn to face her and push down the growing lump in my throat. “Percy left me. Everything was fine and normal and good when he left the house Wednesday morning, and he hasn’t texted or called me since. I don’t know what I did or said wrong. Oh God Jeanne, what if he finally got tired of me! And then I watched forward on our show without him, and then I dropped the smoothie and it got on my foot and then-”, I can feel myself starting to spiral, which is something I always try to keep in my own head but then she interrupts me and cuts off both my ramble, and train of thought entirely.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, Cowboy. I’m quite sure you are getting yourself worked up over absolutely nothing. There is probably a reasonable explanation for all of this.”

I still have much more I would like to say, but I’m so tired of thinking, all I want to do is forget about this whole thing for a while.

“Okay. Thank you Jeanne. Can we please do something else for a while? If you brought the cotton balls I can do your nails.”

“Ugh. Bless you Monty.”. She pulls me into a hug, and after pulling back, she takes the cottons out of her bag as I turn up the TV and press play.

3 hours later, it is ten at night, and pitch black. Jeanne stands in the doorway with her bag when she tells me she didn’t drive her car to my apartment, instead having Jo give her a ride. After I explain to her that I could easily drive her home and she thanks me, we are pulling out of my driveway. She fiddles with the aux cord and puts on  _ Like Real People Do _ by Hozier, which prompts an incredibly pleading yet pointed look from me in her direction. She flips through her playlist before landing on one of the newest Ariana Grande songs. Any other day, we would have been jamming out like crazy, but tonight, the energy in the car is tense while she quietly hums along. When we arrive, she looks me in the eye and asks, “Are you gonna be okay? Are you sure you don't want me to sleep over?”. I grin a little, happy that she cares so much, and give her a little nod. She leans over the center console and wraps her arms around my neck. I hold onto her until we pull away then playfully shoo her outside. With a small wave, she goes into her house, and I wait for a second before putting my foot on the gas, and setting off to entertain the dumbest idea I have had all day.

As I pull up to Percy’s house, my palms are so sweaty I’m shocked they haven’t slipped off the wheel. My death grip on it probably plays a part in that, but I am too beside myself to rationalize anything, let alone why my hands haven’t fallen off a Goddamn steering wheel. I stumble up his front steps with legs of jello, and knock on the door with much more conviction than necessary. I am debating whether or not I should knock again, gentler this time, when the door swings open and I am face to face with Felicity’s friend, Sim. She raises an eyebrow at me but before I decide what I want to say, she states in a very monotone voice, “Percy’s not here.”, and goes to close the door. I stick my arm through the opening because all thought of self preservation was thrown out the metaphorical window the second those words left her mouth. “Where is he?”, I ask, and the way my voice shakes is a very clear tell on just how preoccupied I am by the thoughts that are now running a marathon through my head.  _ He has already found someone new. He began to despise you so quickly he sent someone else to open his door so that he didn't even have to look at you. You are pathetic and he- _

“Really? I thought he would have told you. He is out camping with his mom. I’m only here to watch his dog.”

_ Oh. _ So that would explain- well, everything I have been stressing over for the past several days. With an embarrassed thank you to Sim, and a door slammed in my face, I shuffle back to my car, tail between my legs. The drive home is silent an awkward one, though I am the only person in the car. 20 minutes and a trip to Starbucks later, I walk through my door and plop down on the couch, not even bothering to take off my shoes. Breathing a loud sigh of relief, the shoes come off and I start to get cozy. Now that I am properly settled in, I realize that my nails are still painfully bare, so I grab the cotton balls and nail paint and get to work, feeling much calmer and more confident than just 4 short hours ago. By the time I go to bed, I do it with a smile on my face, imagining how I will welcome Percy back when he gets home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! please leave feedback in the form of kudos or a comment !!
> 
> have a good one !!


End file.
